Num dia qualquer
by Carola Weasley
Summary: Yaoi MiloxKamus. Presente pro segundo super fluffy. Sem muito o q falar...apenas leiam. R&R, por favor ficarei feliz. SEGUNDO CAP ON! (Aviso: YaoiLemon).
1. Cap um

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, isso não tem fins lucrativos. Bla bla bla.

Num dia qualquer.

Não chorei porque não havia amparar minhas lágrimas. Também não sorria pois, não havia quem apreciasse um sorriso meu e nem tinha motivo para tanto. Então os sentimentos me distraiam, e no meu posto não posso pensar em tal possibilidade. Distrações acarretam falhas. E sentimentos acarretam distrações. Pelo menos para mim que acostumei a guarda-los.

Agora você é completamenteo o oposto. Você se exalta, você não sabe se rir, se chora ou grita. Mentira minha. Sei eu que você consegue ter o sentimento certo na hora certa. Sequer tem problemas com isso. É bastante decidido, não que eu não seja mas...é diferente.

Enquanto eu sou fechado você sabe usar seu humor ao seu favor. Suas reações são sempre controladas. Você tem muita personalidade e segurança. E com relação a mim não é bem assim. Sou tranquilo e idealistas demais. Fujo dos sentimentos e procuro a liberdade. Não sou de confiar nas pessoas.

Fico imaginando como você encontrou algo de bondoso em mim debaixo do cofre de gelo que nem eu tomava consiência. Seria esse seu olhar firme e penetrante? Talvez.

Mas quem se importa com esses motivos banais ao te ver entrar na cozinha com essa cascata de cabelos ondulados na suas costas, uma bermuda bamba deixando seu corpo moreno de sol bem definido a mostra, um sorriso contagiante para muitos, abrir a geladeira e tirar um bolo que me pergunto como não havia notado ele aí antes.

Então era isso. Ele se lembrara e me deixara com cara de palhaço.

"-Feliz aniversário Kamus"

Talvez estivesse chocado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Talvez a única coisa a ser dita não era tão fácil de falar como parecia nos filmes que passam a tarde. E agir era pior. Por isso demonstrar ações afetivas ficam com ele:

"-Denada. E eu também te amo."

Esse era escorpião. Foi nesse momento que decidi quebrar a rotina, e porque não faze-lo? Não havia guerra e eu não pretendia falhar...Com o carinho.

"-Eu...bem..."

Talvez eu ficar temporariamente mudo atrapalha-se o plano imporvisado. Então partir para a a ação era a maneira B de confessar. E puxar Milo para um beijo era algo que me corpo faz muito bem. Acho que é instinto.

"-Te amo"

Já que na busca de fôlego as palavras voltaram não iria desperdiçar. Eram raras.

Minha boca foi novamente prensada contra os lábios macios e quentes dele. Cancelem os compromissos de mais tarde. Hojé é meu aniversário e quero aproveitar meu presente na casa de aquario.

* * *

Well...sem muito o que falar. Uma fic que fiz a uam da manha porque me lembrei do niver da geladeira com pernas que tanto amo!

Espero que gostem da fic...tah bem fofinha e desculpem erros...acho que da pra entende-la.

FELIZ NIVER KAMUS-

E se tenho q agadecer a alguem eh a Kau que me ajudou- E a Sini que eh feliz e saltitante e eu adoro!

RE please!


	2. Cap dois

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. A fic não tem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic ou quaisquer é mera coicidência.**

**Avis: Yaoi Lemon nesse cápitulo.**

* * *

Dei uma olhada para a janela. Não conseguia ver o sol, estava bem claro. Provavelmente era meio dia. Uma hora talvez? Tentei me virar, mas aquele corpo pesado realmente insistia em me prender na cama. Suspirei, não havia o que fazer. Milo dormia feito uma pedra, e não só contente com isso, ele ainda pesava como uma. E para me livrar daquela situação o jeito seria acord�-lo. Mas isso seria definitivamente pior, pois aí não sairia mesmo daquela cama...

Em pensar que havia acordado no horário normal disposto a treinar. Não seria porque era meu aniversário que iria faltar ao treino naquela Grécia escaldante. Maldita hora que fui me deixar levar por aquele sorriso sugestivo desse grego. Ainda poderia pegar o treinamento a tarde e vir com alguma desculpa. Mas sou péssimo nisso, Milo é melhor com esse tipo de desculpa. Ora! Mas não devo satisfações a ninguém e... E aí senti alguém me prendendo mais forte... Talvez devo a ele. É, a Milo eu devo tudo.

Mas eu realmente preciso ir ao treino.

Tento novamente me levantar da cama com pouco menos de delicadeza arrancando um alto muxoxo e um movimento brusco na cama. Agora era tarde, ele havia acordado. Então foi grossamente que eu me levantei o levando junto para se sentar na cama. Ele foi abrindo os olhos devagar, mas quando conseguiu raciocinar o que estava acontecendo eu já havia me levantado e me espreguiçava.

"Hei- ele reivindicou - Volte já para a cama!"

"Não. Se você não reparou ainda já se passa do meio dia."

"É seu aniversário- ele se levantara e me pegara de costas me jogando na cama para meu desespero - Fica frio, hoje eu cozinho se é isso que está pensando."

Incrível, ele sequer se lembrara do treino, estava mais preocupado com coisas fúteis como almoço. Revirei meus olhos e tentei me sair.

Acho que sou mestre em me por em situações assim. De um meio desconforto. Não que ter Milo em cima de mim seja um desconforto, pelo contrario, ela maravilhoso aquele sorriso safado em seus lábios a milímetros dos meu. Era tentador. E de qualquer modo, um beijinho não faz mal a ninguém faz?

Eu mesmo respondo. Mal não faz não, mas abre uma brecha para ele começar a me explorar mais e mais. E eu, que nem um babaca apenas aceitando. Mas tem o treino! Que ele não se lembra. E bem, nem eu. Tentei Até me esforçar:

"Milo, depois."

"Depois também, mas agora não vou parar."

E só eu sei como aquele escorpiano é teimoso e achei melhor não negar. Para o meu bem porque por céus, já precisava de um alivio! Era isso que Milo causava em mim, e causa até hoje. A convenhamos, posso ser auto controlado o suficiente, mas esse loiro, alto, forte do olho azul bem no meio das minhas pernas e me enchendo de beijos faz o controle de qualquer um ir para o espaço. Posso ser um poço de razão, mas não sou frígido.

E alias ter consciência daquela língua morna passando pelo meu abdômen e me fazendo soltar suspiros. E aquelas mãos tão atrevidas na minha virilha dolorida. Doce tortura. Mas eu sei muito bem que aquilo ali poderia ser jogado por dois. E eu não sairia perdendo, não no meu aniversário. E aquele sorriso único e sensual se formou levemente em meus lábios. Eu tinha planos para aquele meu amante. Já que ele queria brincar, então porque não cumprir a esse capricho, que convenhamos, eu também estava morrendo de vontade de fazer?

Peguei pela nuca dele puxando-o para cima a fim de tira a boca dele de contato comigo. Esse levantou a contra gosto me olhando nos olhos. Me arrastei mais para o meio da cama o levando pelos cabelos comigo. Ao me sentir confortável o suficiente fui puxando-o para se sentar no meu colo. Pude contemplar por poucos segundos, aquele corpo nu que me fazia ir ao delírio. Ataquei seu pescoço com beijos e leves mordidas. Mas logo a situação se inverteu. Ele chupava meu pescoço de maneira que eu sabia que ficaria roxo. Em resposta arranhava com minhas longas unhas suas costas fazendo-o gemer. Enquanto ele fazia isso eu me acomodava melhor na cama, me deitei e ele veio junto sem cessar com as caricias. Puxei um frasco lubrificante que estava em cima do criado-mudo e passei no meu sexo e na entrada de Milo preparando a penetração.

Olhei para aquele rosto de anjo caído mais uma vez e com uma só estocada o penetrei. Ele se agarrou a mim com força, pois provavelmente doeu. Mas ele já sofrera dores piores externas... E essa ao menos depois ele seria recompensado com mais prazer. Levei minhas mãos aos seus mamilos e apertei um pouco arrancando mais gemidos quando resolvi lhe beijar.

A situação era agradável. O calor dos nossos corpos suados misturado aquele sol quente de meio-dia num quarto fechado e abafado da Grécia. Não gostava de calor, mas e daí? Aquilo tudo estava bom demais para se desperdiçar. Fui fazendo os movimentos de vai-e-vem quando julguei a hora exata e não foi errada. Conhecia aquele corpo que estava sobre mim bem demais. A velocidade ia aumentando rapidamente e logo estávamos num ritmo frenético e angustiante. Levei minha mão até o membro dele massageando na mesma velocidade de nossos corpos. Meu olhos estavam nublados de prazer e pelo pouco que enxergava podia perceber que era o suficiente para saber que os deles estavam numa situação muito igual.

Continuei a beij�-lo e arranh�-lo nas costas. Até que tudo chegou a um ponto que não dava mais para segurar. E quando ele sussurrou meu nome com a voz rouca no meu ouvido, soltando uma baforada de ar quente, toda a situação ficou negra. Os olhos fechados me impediam a visão, os nossos gritos longos por chegar ao orgasmo faziam os tímpanos doerem. Só podia sentir. Sentia aquele cheiro inebriante de sexo e gozo. Logo recuperei meu fôlego e tirei Milo de cima de mim. A razão voltara e me lembrara que hoje tinha treino. E a Saori gritando não era nada bonito e conseguia fazer as coisas ficarem bem broxantes. Me levantei quando ele se dirigiu a mim:

"Mas que saco Kamus! Volta agora para essa cama!"

"Milo, _mon ange _vou te dizer pela última fez. Temos treino agora, vamos pegar ao menos o período da tarde!"

Foi aí que eu vi aquela cena patética. Milo arregalara os olhos e logo o que começara com um cínico sorriso fora transformado em gargalhadas gostosas. Digo, seria até bom acompanha-las. Mas para tal não poderia ser da minha cara e eu deveria saber o motivo. Com um olhar frio interroguei por resposta. Com dificuldade ele disse:

"Seu tolo! Hoje é feriado! Esqueceu que Saori resolveu sair com metade da corja para o país do Aldebaran para pular um tal de carnaval e temos o Santuário só para nós?"

"Mu e Shaka também não foram para aquela bagunça."

"Como eu disse, temos o santuário só para nós! E de qualquer forma eles detestariam que incomodássemos a casa de virgem ou a de áries assim como nós detestaríamos que incomodasse a nossa."

Corei violentamente. Como esse... Ser poderia ser tão pervertido? Mas bem, ele tinha razão. Então era melhor aproveitar. Dei um longo suspiro e entrei no banheiro.

"Vou tomar um banho então."

Devo ter sido frio demais porque não ouvi nada do quarto. Tive então que continuar:

"Você não vem?"

E grego fogoso esse em dois segundos já estava do meu lado me beijando pro trás e me levando direto para o boxe. Fui sendo empurrado carinhosamente até ser encostado na parede. Quando ele abandonou meus lábios e foi beijando meu pescoço pude ver a situação, Milo debaixo da ducha e eu de frente à torneira. Simplesmente a abri. Não queria tomar um banho? Pois então ai estava à água. Era uma pena ela ser gelada.

Escorpião saiu rapidamente em direção à porta do boxe ofegante. Os cabelos molhados jogados grudados na cara e o peito que subia e descia devido ao susto era realmente tentador. Kamus apenas virou o rosto:

"O que foi?"

"Cínico!"

Milo acusava, mas com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios como se tivesse uma idéia tentadora.

"Vai ter que pagar. Primeiro, será você quem vai me esquentar."

Não esperava outra coisa dele. Mas ai ele chegar ao ponto de segurar minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, enquanto com a outra mão ele afastava minhas pernas para o que eu sabia bem que viria a seguir.

Primeiro um dedo que ao mexer era bem prazeroso, depois um segundo que dava certo incomodo, mas logo passava e então um terceiro que fazia dolorido. E eu estava já ficando excitado novamente.

Quando ele tirou os dedos segurei um muxoxo. Mas logo depois fui invadido pelo sexo dele. E aquilo, como não haveria de ser, doeu. Mas Milo é bom e se esforçava beijando minha boca, e tudo que podia encostar, com a mão livre passeava por meu corpo me fazendo esquecer aquele incomodo. E que enfim, depois de um tempo, passou. E nessa hora comecei a mexer, o forçando e instigando a fazer o mesmo. Era tão bom, mas eu tinha minha própria ereção para preocupar. Tentei levar um das minhas mãos para ela só que ele me prendia e me segurou com mais força. Reclamei mudo soltando uma sonora baforada. Eu que não iria implorar, e era bom ele saber disso depois de todos esses anos de convívio.

"Você foi um menino mau Kamus... Mas se ficar bonzinho depois desse 'castigo' te dou um prêmio."

Que raios de palavras eram aquelas? Não sei, mas que surtiu efeito a isso surtiu. Meu corpo o conhecia melhor do que minha mente, absurdo...

E aquilo estava bom, e ele fazia aquilo tão bem. Definitivamente, não estava pensando nada errado quando disse que nesse dia não estaria perdendo nada, pelo contrario. Não sei por que quase fui com ele quando senti aquele líquido escorrendo pelas minhas pernas depois de um tempo me fazendo gemer alto.

Foi ai que eu o senti beijos na minha coluna me fazendo arrepiar. Quando chegou bem no final da minha cintura ele me virou. Meus pulsos livres foram diretos no meu sexo pulsante.

"Garoto apressado. Calma que te soltar não é seu prêmio."

E ele começou a lamber toda a extensão da minha rija ereção. Era tão agradável aquela tortura. Mas a situação era urgente, pousei minhas mãos no cabelo dele o forçando fazendo soltar uma risadinha rouca. Mas ao menos não fui negado e logo ele estava naquela felação toda, eu já erguia meus quadris de encontro o mais profundo possível e devido à situação não demorou a vir.

Então meu corpo ficou pesado. Havia feito um belo esforço, de novo. A água fria ajudava acalmar os ânimos.

"Pronto para mais uma Kamus?"

Meu Deus! Ele não para! É uma máquina! Mas como disse, meu corpo obedece a ele e aquele sorriso malicioso nos meus lábios não era meu. Esse aniversário mal começou e já est�, sem duvida, sendo um dos melhores. E ele não tinha previsão de acabar.

É, esse ser perverso definitivamente não era eu, e convenhamos, eu estava adorando.

* * *

N/A: Então acho que agora é fim de verdade! O Kamus, ficou bem OCC. Mas como a Sini disse: ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar xD!

Espero que tenha agrada. Meu primeiro lemon com esses dois oo'

Nah: Obrigada pelo elogio Achei que se fizesse uma fic para o Kamus do ponto de vista dele ficaria bom. Que bom que gostou!

Chibiusa-chan Minamino: Essa frase também foi uma das que eu mais gostei. Mó orgulho xD!

Sinistra Negra (Sini): Querida foi proposital! Alguém notou XD! Fiquei feliz! Que bom que gostaste! Adoro quando você gosta xD! beijos!

Pandora-Amamiya: Muito prazer ! Sim, tentei expor a maneira que os vejo. O Milo é intelegente, ao menos param mim, e não faz apenas coisas por impulso. Não é um poço de imaturidade, caso contrário não seria cavaleiro. Esse capitulo eles ficaram meio fora, mas fazer lemon é difil. Fiquei contente que você tenha gostado! Fez uma menina feliz! xD! Mais fics sobre eles...tenho duas prontoas...quem saiba venha mais.

Amy-Lupin-Black: Adorei você ter achado que os caracterizei bem! Ainda mais você que consegue falr tão perfeitamente deles em EV. Obrigada pelo elogio e repito...talvez escreva mais...

Ada lima: Obrigada por comentar e pelo elogio

Anushka-chan: Porque você pediu ai está o lemon. Não tava pronto, mas já que você incentivou ...obrigada pelo elogio, espero que esteja do seu agrado.

Mu e Shaka 4ever: Que bom! Agradecida pelos elogios! Então, como queriam um lemon, ai está um lemon xD! Espero que goste você também

Agradecer especial aqui rapidinho:

Sini: Que betou esse capitulo! Te adoro amiga!

Pitty-chan: Tia, tem 2 lemons ai por culpa sua!

Cami Rocha: Amor de pessoa, aceitou betar pra mim mas o problema ficou nas mãos da sini mesmo. Como disse, botei minhas asinhas de fora. espero que goste.

Beijos...e pessoal! Comentar não mata! xD! Agora anônimos também podem! Ê!

Chega de lenga-lenga. fuiz.


End file.
